the_world_of_nyrondiefandomcom-20200214-history
Drysriel
A Dragonborn Sorceress In a small Ratherax village on the southern coast near the borders of Averistra, the clan Talheironos lived apart from the clan wars that were common throughout the Scalelands. They were left alone mainly because of the adult sea drake that lived near them. Tielinth had claimed a large part of the surrounding area as his own territory and allowed the clan reside in the area. The clan helped him whenever they could and he protected them from outside interests. Talheironos Drysriel was the daughter of two fighters, Dryscrath and Zenriel. Her parents had hoped that their child would become a fighter like themselves, but that changed when Drysriel was born. She had an unusual scale coloration, the normal blue of the Ratherax but with brassy red outlines. It was clear then that Drysriel had been blessed as a draconic blood mage, a sorcerer descended from a dragon. The red dragon ancestor was odd, but it was still a gift that had to be cultivated. Zenriel thought Drysriel should concentrate on training her magical abilities, but Dryscrath thought she should still learn how to fight with steel. He took it upon himself to teach Drysriel to fight, believing she could combine her sword fighting with her magic. It was slow going since her magic took precedence, but she learned both the way of the sword and the way of blood magic. The Start of an Adventure About six months ago, Tielinth asked the clan for assistance. He had been detecting strange magical energy coming far from the east and wanted one of the them to investigate the source of these disturbances. Drysriel volunteered, seeing this as an opportunity to explore the world while accomplishing a request from the clan's guardian. She wanted to see the world outside of the Scalelands and to see what humans and the other sapient races were actually like, outside of stories and legends. Tielinth armed Drysriel with two magical items before she set off. The first was a Sending Stone, a small scale of his, enchanted so that she could communicate with him while she was investigating. It was set as a pendant, which she kept close at all times. The second item was a beautiful longsword, enchanted to deal a bit more damage than a normal sword. After a month of preparation, Drysriel set off for the lands to the east. She passed through the Holy Empire of Averistra first. Although she knew that Averistra was prejudiced against magic not under the control of its church, it was the first land to the east and thus had to be checked out. Drysriel dressed as a fighter to hide the fact that she was a sorcerer, but being a dragonborn also drew attention in this mostly human realm. Still she traveled through Averistra for some time, trying to find the source of the magic. Everywhere she went, there were a few facts that repeated themselves. Dark forces seemed to be on the move, both in Averistra and beyond its borders. Also, the famous Dragornian Hunters had almost completely disappeared for no apparent reason, and in the vacuum left by their absence other less holy organizations had grown. Being in regular correspondence with Tielinth, he told her to find the Dragornians since their disappearance was unusual and seemed to be tied to the rise of this magical energy he had been sensing. Searching for these Hunters, Drysriel finally caught word of the location of a Hunter, the half-elf mage Leanne. Following the rumors, Drysriel continued east out of Averistra and into the High Kingdom of Theyonwy. In the Serradin Valley, she made her way to the small village of Raven's Hill, where Leanne had taken residence for some time now. She may know what has befallen her order, and if indeed it is connected to the rise of the dark magical energy throughout the Nine Realms... Dark Dreams And thus the real adventure began. Mission Complete With the cultists dispersed and the summoning ritual for Gulthias cancelled, Drysriel had completed what she came to do on Tielinth's request. After the celebrations died down, she decided to stay in Barrow's Crossing for a few more months before returning to her home in the Scalelands. * Drysriel helped get the city back in order from all of the fighting that had occurred. The riots incited by the cultists and the previous battles between the Thieves Guild and the guards had all left marks on the city, which would take time to repair and heal. * She went back to the dungeons of the keep, to the deepest level where the party had found traces of an dragonborn residence while they were escaping the dungeons earlier. Drysriel researched what she could and discovered that it had been the home of an ancient dragonborn clan that had served the red dragon that lived there. There was no trace of what had happened to either the clan or the dragon. * The party had decided to make a guild of themselves, an adventuring guild. After discussing it with Tielinth, Drysriel entrusted Damocles with the Sending Stone, telling him to use it well and keep it safe. The dragon could advise them this way and it gave Drysriel a way to communicate with the guild when she was back at home. After leaving the Sending Stone with the guild, Drysriel bid her farewells and began her long journey home.